Live Like We're Dying
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: If he had known what would happen, he would have said those three words. If he had known he would have swallowed his fear and spoke with his heart and soul. But now it’s too late and he’s found himself staring death in the face. Cleon, one-shot.


A/N: Alright, well. This is Love-in-the-Stars with a new one-shot that I thought up while listening to Kris Allen's song 'Live like we're dying' so this fic is for sure inspired by that song. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys and have a Merry Christmas all.

**Live Like We're Dying**

If he had known what would happen, he would have said those three words.

If he had known he would have swallowed his fear and spoke with his heart and soul.

But now it's too late and he's found himself staring death in the face.

His Lion had once said, in regards to this same topic: _"To go down fighting is all that I want, as long as I've tried my hardest and lived to the fullest I could, I will have no regrets."_

He wished he could say the same, but his regrets were far too numerous. Thinking back now, he realizes that he really only has one strong regret: That he never said those three little words that mean so much to the owner of his heart and soul.

"**Cloud!"**

He knows that he had always been a coward, especially when it came to expressing his emotions but his Lion never once complained, maybe because he could relate. For that, he would be eternally grateful. He just wished, with all his heart, that he could look his Lion in the eyes and say what he'd always yearned to speak aloud but never drew the courage.

"**Cloud!"**

It takes a moment for him to register the feeling of a gloved hand on his cheek and with a supreme effort he opened his eyes. And found himself staring into a pair of worried metal gray eyes that hovered above his face. The gloved hand that cradled his head felt pleasantly warm and he realized his wish had been granted, somehow.

He forced a small smile and was pleased to see an answering grin, however shaky. He took a painful breath and seized the moment to resolve this last, final issue.

"I love you…Leon."

The look of shock on that handsome, scarred face melted into a gentle, prideful smile.

"I know. I love you too."

He breathed out a small laugh, his heart feeling lighter then ever. He looked into his Lion's sad eyes and lifted a shaky arm to clasp the hand on his cheek. The other removed his glove to lace their bared fingers together and leaned down, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

"For?" His Lion questioned softly.

"Loving…me and understanding…all my flaws."

"Neither one of us is perfect, Cloud. That's why we're perfect together."

"Yeah, I guess so." He let out an almost unheard sigh.

Gunmetal gray eyes shone with tears and his Lion tilted his head enough to claim one last kiss.

"I love you." He whispered again, revealing in the freedom that phrase brought.

Silky brown hair tickled his face as the other shook his head, "And I love you, Cloud. Always and ever."

That brought a true smile to his face and he breathed painfully deep one last time, before closing his eyes. The darkness was growing absolute but for once he wasn't afraid because he'd found his light in another. Someone he loved with all his heart and now he knew, he'd never be alone again. Somehow that made him feel buoyantly happy and he soon felt everything just…fade away.

When Cloud's eyes closed for the final time, Leon remained staring at his beautiful face, which was finally peaceful, after all this time. He clenched the limp hand in his and bowed his head, crystalline tears falling onto the body of his love.

There was a shifting movement and he looked up, meeting the gaze of hauntingly familiar electric blue eyes. The gray, lithe wolf stood across from him, those glowing eyes both a mix of sorrow and peace. He stared wordlessly at the beast, whose eyes flickered to look at something beside him. Leon turned his head to look as well and started, for a large, golden lion sat at his side.

Fluffed tail twitching absentmindedly, the lion stared down at the still blond, its gray eyes contemplative. Then, it raised its head and met the gaze of the wolf and Leon could feel the connection between them click. The wolf raised its head to give a short mournful howl, a sound that spurred the lion to its feet. The golden creature reached its powerful head over Cloud and touched muzzle to muzzle with the wolf, who quieted down to nuzzle the lion in return. After a moment they parted and the lion sat back on its haunches, watching with solemn eyes as the wolf began to fade from existence. Slowly, from the hindquarters forward its form began to break apart and become glowing particles, which rose to the sky.

The two watched, silently, until the gray wolf with beautiful eyes was gone. Leon turned toward the lion and their mirrored eyes met, then, the majestic beast was gone. Not in the way that the wolf had gone because he could still feel the lion as a part of him but there was a hole within him. A hole that had previously been filled by Cloud and the wolf that was just as much a part of the blond as the lion was of him. But as he sat there, still holding his love, he realized something that Cloud had learned only moments before. This hole in his heart, though painful, would heal because someday they'll meet again. In spirit or next life he didn't know but he knew it would happen and somehow that made a world of difference.

**End**

A/N: Hmmm, well. This is it. There are probably some mistakes in here but please ignore them for this is short anyway. It was just a small glimmer of an idea so you don't have to read too deeply into it, it's too short for that. But, I hope you enjoyed if you read it and again, Happy Holidays.


End file.
